criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Norris
Tom Norris was the killer of his girlfriend, former model Kerry Ann Buxton, in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough). Profile Tom is a 45-year-old, black-haired professional wrestler who wears a wrestling T-shirt and often wears a crocodile jacket, given his occupation as such. It is known that Tom wears PLIGMA sneakers, is on antidepressants and had plastic surgery. Events of Criminal Case Tom Norris was a famous professional wrestler and formerly one of Jones' favorite wrestlers in his childhood. Tom was called into the investigation as Jones and the player needed to ask the professional wrestler a few questions about his relationship with Kerry Ann. The imposing man admitted he was actually very sensitive, and attributed it to Kerry Ann's presence in his life. He continued to weep after the interrogation had ended, which truly moved Officer Jones. After the team talked to the Mayor, they opted to talk to Tom a second time. The team wanted to know if Kerry Ann was cheating on him, but the former wrestler said Kerry Ann only wanted to be nice to everyone. Tom even admitted that he needed plastic surgery in order to promote an expensive pair of PLIGMA sneakers. Though his testimony, Jones realized that people who were nice on paper might be different in real life. At the climax of the investigation, it was exposed that Tom had killed Kerry Ann. When the player and Jones confronted him, the fallen icon replied he was glad the police found him out, since he lacked the guts to surrender personally. Tom revealed that he found out Kerry Ann posed naked for Dwayne Vermont in some luxury cab depot while he was resting at the Halifax Hotel. Once he arrived at the depot, he managed to find Vermont's flash drive, and seethed at the pictures it contained. While he knew Kerry Ann was capable of many shady antics, he never imagined she would have sunk so low. So he strove to prove that she could not be young and beautiful forever, even with all the collagen in the world. Once he arrived at Buxton Mansion, he saw Kerry Ann in a delirious state, proud over what she deemed her latest successes. Her boasting proved to be the final straw, as Tom attacked her with the collagen syringes he had on his person. And when he had used his last one, he kicked Kerry Ann into the pool and watched her die. Incensed by his former idol's testimony, Jones immediately ordered his arrest. Later, in the Grimsborough courthouse, Tom declared himself guilty of first-degree murder, but added that Kerry Ann had died long before that night, killed by the citizens of Maple Heights (including but not limited to Hank Buxton and the Mayor) and their games of appearance. Tom declared that because of them, an innocent woman became a monster. Perplexed by his testimony, but pleased that he was not fighting the charges, Judge Hall sentenced him to 20 years behind bars. Outside the courthouse, Jones felt that Kerry Ann paid a fatal consequence for recognition and beauty. Even though he was glad her killer was behind bars, he felt Tom had made a viable point: Kerry Ann Buxton wanted to be liked and remembered by everyone, so Jones promised to do so, seeing it as the best way to honor the fallen starlet. Trivia *Being 6 feet 4 inches tall, Tom is one of the three second tallest killers in the game, the others being Bulldog and Lincoln Matuszak. Case appearances *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough) Gallery 45_norris_jail.png|Tom, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Kerry Ann Buxton. KABuxtonGrimsborough.png|Kerry Ann Buxton, Tom's late girlfriend. OG_SUS_45_601.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers